Leviatán (Hobbes)
---- [[image:Leviathan libro.jpg|thumb|right|Portada del libro Leviathan de Thomas Hobbes]] Leviatán (en inglés Leviathan) es el libro más conocido del filósofo político inglés Thomas Hobbes, escrito en 1651. El título Leviatán hace referencia a un monstruo marino que aparece en la Biblia y que posee un poder descomunal. En este libro, Hobbes establece su doctrina de derecho natural moderno como la base de las sociedades y de los gobiernos legítimos. Contenido y análisis En la condición natural del hombre, mientras algunos sean más fuertes o inteligentes que otros, ninguno es tan fuerte ni tan inteligente como para afrontar el miedo a la muerte violenta. Cuando se vé amenazado por la muerte, el hombre en su estado natural no puede ayudarse, sino defenderse a sí mismo por cualquier medio posible. La mayor necesidad humana, para Hobbes, es la autodefensa en contra de la muerte violenta, y los derechos son un apoyo de esta necesidad. En el estado natural, por lo tanto, cada uno de nosotros tiene derecho a todo lo que hay en el mundo. Pero debido a la escasez de las cosas en el mundo, hay una constante, y basada en derechos, "guerra de todos contra todos" (bellum omnia omnes). La vida en el estado natural es "solitaria, pobre, sucia, bruta y corta" (xiii). Pero la guerra no está dentro del interés humano. Él tiene el interés propio y el deseo materialista de ponerle fin a la guerra -- "Las pasiones que inclinan al hombre a la paz son el miedo a la muerte, el deseo de cosas necesarias para una vida cómoda y la esperanza en la industria para obtenerlas" (xiii, 14). El hombre forma sociedades pacíficas, entrando así dentro de un contrato social . De acuerdo a Hobbes, la sociedad es una población bajo una autoridad, a la cual todos los individuos le ceden todos sus derechos para que dicha autoridad sea capaz de asegurar la paz interna y la defensa en común. Esta benevolente soberanía, ya sea un estado monárquico o administrativo, debe ser un Leviatán (Leviathan), dicho de otro modo, debe poseer una autoridad absoluta. La ley, para Hobbes, es la aplicación de dichos contratos. La teoría política del Leviathan varía poco de aquellas establecidas en dos de sus obras anteriores, Los elementos de la Ley (The Elements of Law) and De Cive ("Sobre el ciudadano"). (Pequeña acotación: Hobbes nunca usó el término "estado natural" este fue acuñado después, por John Locke. El término de Locke es un extraño cambio de frase, ya que en cierta medida en la condición natural del hombre, no hay estado.) Estado descrito De acuerdo a Hobbes, la sociedad es una población bajo una autoridad, a la cual todos los individuos le ceden todos sus derechos para que dicha autoridad sea capaz de asegurar la paz interna y la defensa en común. Esta benevolente soberanía, ya sea un estado monárquico o administrativo, debe ser un Leviatán (Leviathan), dicho de otro modo, debe poseer una autoridad absoluta. La ley, para Hobbes, es la aplicación de dichos contratos. La teoría política del Leviathan varía poco de aquellas establecidas en dos de sus obras anteriores, Los elementos de la Ley (The Elements of Law) y De Cive ("Sobre el ciudadano"). (Pequeña acotación: Hobbes nunca usó el término "estado natural" este fue acuñado después, por John Locke. El término de Locke es un extraño cambio de frase, ya que en cierta medida en la condición natural del hombre, no hay estado.) El Estado que Hobbes describe en su libro es infinitamente autoritario en materia a la agresión de un hombre en guerra contra otro. No puede decir nada acerca de que hace un hombre a otro; mientras un hombre no dañe a otro, el estado debe mantener sus manos alejadas de él. En una frase, la doctrina política de Hobbes se resume a "No hagas daño". Su versión negativa de la regla de oro, en el capítulo xv, 32, cita: "No haga nada a otro, que no quisiera que le hicieran a usted". (Regla de oro proveniente del Antiguo Testamento en Tobías 4, 15 en contraste con la regla del Talión la cual reza "ojo por ojo, diente por diente". Para Hobbes, es ésa la receta para el caos social.) Hobbes es el fundador del liberalismo político. Análisis según Richard Tuck Esta filosofía política ha sido analizada por el influyente Richard Tuck como una respuesta a los problemas que la duda cartesiana introduce para la filosofía moral. Hobbes coincide con los escépticos y con Descartes de que no podemos conocer a ciencia cierta algo acerca del mundo exterior basándonos en las impresiones sensibles que recibimos de éste. Su filosofía es vista como un intento de basar una teoría coherente de formación social puramente en el hecho de las impresiones sensibles por sí mismas, argumentando que estas impresiones sensibles son suficientes para que el hombre actúe para preservar su vida, y construye de este único imperativo su completa filosofía política. Tuck le concede peso considerable también a la algunas veces despreciada segunda parte del Leviathan, la cual trata con preguntas fraguales acerca de religión, y específicamente en autoridad sobre materias de la fe. Interpretándolo en el contexto de la guerra civil inglesa y su resultado, Tuck argumenta que el Leviathan fue un intento para permitir a la autoridad soberana obtener poder sobre materias de fe y doctrina, y que en lo sucesivo marca a Hobbes como un partidario de la política religiosa de la República inglesa posterior a la guerra civil. Hobbes también escribió otros numerosos libros en filosofía política y otras materias, dándonos un concepto de la naturaleza humana como una cooperación egoísta. Fue contemporáneo de Descartes y escribió una respuesta a las Meditaciones de este autor. Véase también *Thomas Hobbes *Absolutismo Parte I: Del hombre. En esta primera parte de la obra, Hobbes comenzará por el estudio del hombre en si mismo, para poder a partir de ahí estudiarlo en sociedad. Analiza el conocimiento humano, cuyo origen fundamenta en la experiencia. La experiencia, según Hobbes, se forma por la repetición de hechos que se irán almacenando en la memoria por lo que son fuente de sensaciones que permiten la producción de imágenes memorizadas. Los recuerdos son utilizados en estas combinaciones mentales y posibilitan al hombre simular los acontecimientos futuros y adquirir, por lo tanto, una indispensable prudencia. El hombre actuará según su experiencia, intentando evitar los resultados indeseados que ha sufrido en momentos anteriores. El elemento fundamental que hará a este proceso mucho más rápido es la palabra ya que permite el tránsito de lo mental a lo verbal, favoreciendo, de esta manera, la emergencia de la verdad. Si decimos la verdad podemos transmitir nuestra experiencia y recibir la de otros pudiendo así complementarnos mutuamente, sin embargo, la ausencia de veracidad en esta comunicación tendría un efecto nefasto sobre nuestra prudencia, al tener datos equivocados. El discurso es, sin embargo, fuente de errores y de engaños, que deben ser eliminados con el fin de obtener definiciones rigurosas que, a su vez, se conviertan en vías de acceso a la ciencia. Estos errores no tienen por que ser inevitablemente mal intencionados por el prójimo sino que debido a una falta de precisión lingüística, el error puede ser cometido. La palabra es la base de la razón y se adquiere por la acción, siendo ésta fuente de sensaciones y de imágenes que se intelectualizan tras la adquisición de una metodología. La razón se caracteriza, según Hobbes, por el “cálculo de las consecuencias” de nuestros pensamientos; descompondrá la situación que se presenta ante ella y analizará, según su experiencia, los posibles acontecimientos futuros, eligiendo el que más le convenga. -- Posteriormente examina la voluntad y la conducta humanas, tendentes siempre a la acción motivada por el deseo: el poder del hombre reside en su capacidad de actuar y la adquisición del poder se convierte en una búsqueda permanente y dominada por la pasión. La persona actúa según los impulsos que recibe del exterior, por lo que intentará a toda costa evitar los impulsos que le resulten desagradables y conseguir todos los agradables posibles. El problema surge cuando estas fuentes de placer hay que compartirlas con otros humanos o interfieren con sus deseos. Ello determina que cada ser humano esté en continua guerra con los demás. Esta situación en la que vive el hombre en su estado natural encontró su mejor definición en dos de sus sentencias más universalmente conocidas: “Bellum omnium contra omnes” (“Guerra de todos contra todos”) y “Homo homini lupus” (“El hombre es un lobo para el hombre”). En este proceso de análisis del humano y sus sentidos, llega a una serie de definiciones que serán cruciales para su filosofía. Señala la importancia de estas definiciones, insinuando que está intentando axiomatizar la humanidad siguiendo el modelo de la geometría. Esta influencia de las ciencias exactas se percibe en la manera tan objetiva y carente de sentimiento en la que describe las pasiones; por ejemplo, “Pero sea cual sea el objeto de cualquier deseo o apetito del hombre, que por si mismo lo llama bien, y que es objeto de su odio y aversión, mal; y de su contento, vil e in considerable. Pues estas palabras bien, mal, y satisfactorio nunca se emplean con relación a la persona que las usa: no hay nada absolutamente bueno o malo, ni ninguna ley común del bien y del mal que se parta de la naturaleza de las cosas...” Le siguen una larga secuencia de definiciones similares como la esperanza (apetito con opinión de obtener), o lo honorable (cualquier cosa de la posesione de uno mismo, o cualquier acción, cualidad o argumento que sea señal de poder) por ejemplo. El capítulo XIII es una exposición de la condición natural del hombre, abarcando el marco de su felicidad su infelicidad. Contiene la frase célebre citada anteriormente, “Bellum omnium contra omnes”. La vida del hombre es solitaria, pobre, malévola, bruta y corta. Hobbes encuentra tres motivos básicos por los cuales hay conflictos en el Estado de Naturaleza: El primero, es la competición, que hace que el hombre invada para obtener algo; el segundo, el respeto, para la seguridad de uno mismo; y el tercero, la gloria, para la reputación. De estos tres conceptos partirán las leyes de naturaleza hobbesianas: La primera establece que todo hombre ha de buscar la paz, tanto como esperanza tiene de obtenerla; y cuando no puede obtenerla, que busque y use todas las ventajas y ayudas de la guerra. En el Estado de Naturaleza, todos los hombres tienen derecho a todo, incluso al cuerpo de otro; sin embargo, la segunda ley es que para poder asegurar las ventajas de la paz, si un hombre y todos los demás quieren ceder su derecho a las cosas y contentarse con sólo la libertad hacia os demás que ellos tengan él. Este es el principio del contrato social, que es la tercera ley de naturaleza. La Injusticia será, consecuentemente, el no poder mantener este contrato social, y todo lo demás será justo. Parte II: Commonwealth. A partir del análisis efectuado sobre la naturaleza del hombre, Hobbes desarrolla su idea del contrato o pacto social, desarrollado por los hombres como garantía de la seguridad individual y como forma de poner fin a los conflictos que, por naturaleza, generan estos intereses individuales. Así, a las pasiones naturales del hombre se oponen las leyes morales, siendo a su vez leyes naturales. Este contrato social, a través del cual los hombres intentan que la razón y el deseo de paz prevalezcan sobre los intereses individuales, implica una cierta alienación de su libertad (y, consecuentemente, de su poder) en favor de una institución política común que podría delegar su poder de decisión y de ejecución en un soberano. Al ceder parte de su poder a un poder común le dan autoridad para decidir por ellos, siendo su objetivo principal el buscar y mantener la paz, solucionando los conflictos de intereses con todas las herramientas que le sean necesarias. El Estado (o República) que Hobbes proyecta en Leviatán no es el concepto moderno de república (ausencia de monarquías) sino que es concebido como una res publica, es decir, un poder organizado de forma común, cuya función es “regentar” las cosas públicas y que se funda a partir de la suma de voluntades individuales libres que deciden actuar para adquirir ventajas comunes. Consideraba que es deseable delegar en un único hombre el poder y que este soberano supremo gozara de un poder legislativo absoluto. La libertad del individuo se verá reducida a los espacios donde la ley no se pronuncia. Sin embargo, al existir una cesión voluntaria de poder, se contemplaba un caso en el que los individuos podrían rebelarse contra el soberano: cuando éste causara perjuicios a su integridad corporal o a su libertad física, o sea, si el soberano no cumplía su parte del contrato social (defender la libertad de los individuos asegurando la paz) el pacto quedaba roto inmediatamente. El pensamiento de Hobbes deja un margen muy estrecho al libre albedrío y a la libertad individual. El propósito que Hobbes da al principio del segundo libro es describir la causa final, el fin o el deseo de los hombres (que aman la libertad y el dominio sobre otros) en la auto imposición de los límites en los que viven en sociedad (Commonwealths), que es un instrumento para su propia preservación y, consecuentemente, para obtener una vida más tranquila; o sea, para librarse de la terrible condición de constante guerra, que como fue demostrada en la primera parte, es natural a las pasiones del hombre cuando no hay poder visible que las limite y controles por el miedo al castigo a aquellos que las lleven acabo. Se llega al commonwealth cuando todos acuerdan ceder su derecho a gobernarse a si mismo a favor de una persona, o de una asamblea, con la condición de que lo que ceden, le de cómo resultado un bien, y autorice sus acciones buscando el bien. El soberano tiene doce derechos fundamentales: 1) Como el pacto no puede ser eliminado a priori, los sujetos no pueden legalmente cambiar la forma de gobierno. 2) Como el pacto que constituye el commonwealth consiste en la cesión de libertades de los sujetos al soberano, dándole derecho a actuar por ellos, este no tiene derecho a cambiar el pacto. 3) Los sujetos no pueden discutir el ser liberados del pacto debido a las acciones del soberano. 4) El soberano es elegido (en teoría) por el voto de la mayoría; y la minoría ha decidido regirse por esta decisión. 5) Cada sujeto es autor de los actos del soberano: por tanto, el soberano no puede dañar a ninguno de sus súbditos, y no puede ser acusado de injusticia. 6) El soberano no puede ser ejecutado (legalmente) por sus súbditos, ya que el commonwealth busca, ante todo, la paz y el soberano tiene el derecho de hacer todo lo que considere necesario para preservar la paz, la seguridad y prevenir la discordia, pudiendo juzgar que opiniones o doctrinas son adversas, quien tiene derecho o no a hablar a las multitudes, y quien examinará las doctrinas de los libros antes de ser publicados. 7) A dictar las leyes civiles y de la propiedad. 8) A ser juez en todos los casos. 9) A hacer la guerra o la paz como y cuando vea oportuno; siendo comandante de sus ejércitos. 10) De elegir a sus consejeros, ministros, magistrados y oficiales. 11) De premiar con riquezas y honores, o castigar corporal o pecuniariamente a aquellos que considere merecedores de tales acciones. 12) De establecer leyes del honor y las escalas de valores. Hobbes renuncia explícitamente a la separación de poderes, en particular a la que posteriormente se convertirá en la separación de poderes establecida en la Constitución de los Estados Unidos. Cabe destacar que en el sexto derecho del soberano, Hobbes especifica que está a favor de la censura de los medios de comunicación y de las restricciones en de la libertas de expresión, si el soberano considera que son negativas para la preservación del orden público. Se describen tres tipos de commonwealth: a) La monarquía b) La aristocracia c) La democracia La diferencia entre los tres tipos de commonwealth es de quien ocupa la soberanía, es decir, quien representa a todos y cada uno de los ciudadanos. La soberanía puede ser o de una sola persona o de una asamblea (de más de uno); y de esa asamblea, o forman parte todos o la forman aquellas personas destacadas. De esta afirmación se deducen los tres tipos de gobierno: Si el soberano es uno solo, nos encontramos ante una monarquía; si es una asamblea formada por todos los miembros que se reúnen es una democracia o un commonwealth popular; y si la asamblea consiste solo de una parte del grupo, entonces es una aristocracia. Por tanto no puede haber más formas de gobierno que esas tres, pues ninguna, o todas, pueden tener todo el poder soberano (que se ha demostrado anteriormente que es indivisible). Aunque haya habido otras formas de gobierno en el pasado, como fueron la tiranía y la oligarquía, Hobbes no las consideraba nombres de otras formas de gobierno sino las mismas con otro nombre. Pues aquellos que están descontentos con la monarquía la llaman tiranía y aquellos que están descontentos con la aristocracia la llaman oligarquía., al igual que aquellos que no les gusta la democracia la llaman anarquía (que significa falta o ausencia de gobierno); y sin embargo, no es posible pensar que la ausencia de gobierno sea una forma de gobierno en si misma. Por el mismo razonamiento, deberían pensar que el gobierno es de un tipo cuando es del tipo que les gusta, y cuando no les gusta o están oprimidos por el soberano, es de otro tipo. Para Hobbes, el más práctico es la monarquía; ya que la diferencia entre estos tipos de gobierno no consiste en la diferencia del poder, sino en la conveniencia o aptitud de asegurar la paz y la seguridad del pueblo; al fin y al cabo, es el motivo por el cual se instituyen. Al comparar la monarquía con las otras dos, observa, en primer lugar, que quien porte el poder del pueblo, o un miembro de la asamblea, porta también su propia persona natural. Y por mucho cuidado que tenga como persona política de procurar el bien común, siempre intentará asegurar sus propios intereses, los de su familia y los de sus amigos. La mayoría de las veces, si el interés común se entrecruza con los intereses privados del soberano, favorecerá sus propios intereses, ya que las pasiones del hombre son mucho más fuertes que la razón. De esto deduce que donde los intereses públicos y lo privados están muy unidos, los públicos se ven más favorecidos. En la monarquía el interés público y el privado son el mismo. Las riquezas, el poder, y el honor del monarca surgen de las riquezas, fuerza y reputación de sus súbditos. Es imposible que el rey sea rico, glorioso o poderoso si su pueblo es pobre, sin aspiraciones, o débil debido a la pobreza, la ignorancia o las guerras. Mientras que en la democracia o la aristocracia, la propiedad pública no da tanta fortuna individual, dando lugar a la corrupción, el mal uso de la ambición, a la traición o a la guerra civil. Hobbes desarrolla también el tema de la sucesión de la soberanía en esta segunda parte. Afirma que el derecho de sucesión recae siempre sobre el soberano. Las democracias y aristocracias tienen menos problemas a la hora de la sucesión, pero en el caso de la monarquía, es un tema más complejo; la dificultad más destacada en la sucesión monárquica es el derecho de sucesión. La dificultad que surge es, en primer lugar, que no es el manifiesto quien elige al sucesor, ni muchas veces, quien realmente sucede es quien fue nombrado heredero por su antecesor. En ambos casos, se requerirá un uso extraordinario de la razón. Ha de pensarse muy fríamente este problema: la sucesión es un derecho irrefutable del monarca; por tanto tiene derecho soberano a elegir su sucesor. Si no usa este derecho, se disuelve y vuelve a la multitud. Por tanto se manifiesta que por la institución de la monarquía, el elegir al próximo soberano está en manos del presente. Cabe destacar que no es siempre obvio a quien elige el monarca, y hay veces que puede surgir la duda de quien es el heredero. Hobbes ve que hay una simple solución a este dilema: El soberano ha de expresar por escrito (en su testamento) quien es su heredero; o puede declararlo en vida por palabra expresa, como hicieron los primeros emperadores romanos. Esto suponía in cambio radical en algunos conceptos de la monarquía, pues el heredero no tenía por que ser pariente del monarca, sino que podía ser cualquier hombre que el monarca designara para el puesto. Por tanto, cualquier persona que fuese nombrado por el soberano como heredero, ya fuese por escrito u oralmente, y en cuanto falleciese el predecesor, tendría pleno derecho de ser el monarca legítimo. Tras esta afirmación, Hobbes considera la realidad política en la que vive y desarrolla una serie de explicaciones para la sucesión paterno filial; si falta la denotación expresa de un heredero por parte del monarca, se seguirá la tradición. Esta, establece que el varón primogénito será el heredero de su padre, teniendo inmediato derecho de sucesión por costumbre; se supone, que el monarca lo habría declarado así en vida, al ser tradición de generaciones. Por tanto, en la práctica, se vuelve al varón primogénito como heredero. Parte III: Commonwealth Cristiano. En esta tercera parte, y por lo que respecta a las relaciones entre el poder espiritual y el poder temporal, Hobbes abogaba por la total sumisión de la Iglesia al soberano. Hobbes investiga la naturaleza de un commonwealth cristiano. Esto da lugar inmediatamente a la pregunta de en cuales escrituras deberíamos confiar y por que. Si alguna persona reclama que lo sobrenatural es superior a lo civil, entonces habría caos, y el deseo principal de Hobbes es evitarlo. Por tanto concluye que no podemos conocer infaliblemente la revelación divina dada por otra persona; ya que cuando Dios habla al hombre, es por medio del propio hombre o de otro igual al que le ha hablado anteriormente. La persona con la que Dios habló le entendió perfectamente, pero eso no quiere decir que cuando el revelado se lo cuente a otro, la otra persona le comprenda; por lo que es difícil, por no decir imposible, saber con certeza los que Dios quiere. Además, que alguien demuestre que Dios le ha hablado es prácticamente imposible, por lo que no puede esperar que los demás le crean. Como esto podría ser considerado como una herejía (al aplicarse a la Biblia), Hobbes dice que se necesita una prueba y la verdadera prueba es contrastar los dicho por los que oyen a Dios con las sagradas escrituras, ya que considera que las escrituras son las enseñanzas que Dios ha dado, y la muestra de un milagro, si ambos requisitos se cumplen, es un verdadero profeta. Como en la actualidad ver un milagro es algo poco probable, se considera la Biblia como única fuente verdadera de fe. Hobbes analiza varios libros que son aceptados por distintas sectas y la cuestión de la verdadera autoridad de las escrituras. Para Hobbes, es un manifiesto de que nadie puede saber que son palabra de Dios (aunque los cristianos se lo crean) al menos que Dios se lo haya dicho personalmente. Por tanto la verdadera pregunta es: ¿Qué autoridad tiene la ley? Como era de esperar, Hobbes concluye que no hay una forma certera de saberlo si no es por medio del poder civil: a aquel a quien Dios no le haya revelado personalmente que son suyos, ni que aquel que los hizo fue enviado por Dios mismo, tiene obligación de obedecer a nadie cuya voluntad no sea ley. Por tanto sólo hay obligación de obedecer al soberano del commonwealth, el cual sólo tiene poder legislativo. Discute los Diez Mandamientos, y se pregunta quien os dio para que tengan fuerza de ley. No hay duda de que la ley la dio Dios mismo, pero ni obligan ni son ley para aquellos que no lo reconozcan como acto del poder soberano. ¿Cómo sabía le pueblo de Israel que fue Dios quien se los dio y no Moisés, si no pudieron acerarse al monte? Concluye que la promulgación de la ley de las Escrituras es tarea del soberano civil. Finalmente, se plantea que poder tiene la Iglesia sobre aquellos que, siendo soberanos, han elegido la fe cristiana. Concluye que los reyes cristianos son los pastores supremos de su pueblo y tienen el poder de ordenar a sus pastores lo que deseen, pueden enseñar a la iglesia, es decir, instruir a sus súbditos. Esta tercera parte está repleta de enseñanzas bíblicas. Sin embargo, una vez aceptado el argumento principal de Hobbes (que nadie puede estar seguro de la revelación divina del prójimo) a su conclusión (que el poder religioso ha de estar subordinado al poder civil) se llega por deducción. Debido al momento histórico en el que esta obra fue redactada, las largas explicaciones que se exponen en esta tercera parte fueron necesarias. La necesidad que Hobbes veía de la supremacía del poder soberano surgió por una parte por las consecuencias de la guerra civil, y por otra, para destruir la amenaza de los papas de Roma, dedicándole bastante esfuerzo a esta última idea. Parte IV: El reino de la Oscuridad. En esta cuarta parte, ejerce una severa crítica a la Iglesia, a la cual acusaba (tras denunciar las tradiciones fabulosas que sostienen al conjunto de la mitología cristiana) de estar impregnadas, incluso, de cierto ateísmo. No obstante, y con el fin de evitar eventuales represalias y censuras eclesiásticas, en el apéndice con que concluye Leviatán intentó atemperar sus posiciones recurriendo para ello al examen de la jurisprudencia sobre la herejía. Cuando Hobbes nombra esta sección el reino de la oscuridad, no se refiere al Infierno (al no creer ni en el Infierno ni en el purgatorio, sino a la oscuridad de la ignorancia como opuesto a la luz del verdadero saber. Esta interpretación por parte de Hobbes es bastante in ortodoxa y ve oscuridad en la mal interpretación de las escrituras. El reino de la oscuridad está formado por una confederación de farsantes que para dominar a la humanidad y por medio de doctrinas falsas, se dedican a eliminar la luz de la vida de los hombres. Para este autor existen cuatro causas para esta oscuridad: 1) La mala interpretación de las escrituras. El abuso más destacado es el enseñar que el reino de Dios está en la Iglesia, por consiguiente disminuyendo el poder civil. Otro abuso es convertir la consagración en una conjura o un ritual tonto. 2) La demonológia de los poetas tratando de demonios que no son más que construcciones de la imaginación. Critica muchas prácticas del catolicismo, como la veneración de los santos, las imágenes, reliquias y otras cosas practicadas por la Iglesia de Roma, afirmando que no están permitidas por la palabra de Dios. 3) Mezclando las reliquias, las escrituras y la filosofía griega (especialmente Aristóteles) han causado grandes estragos. Hobbes no es muy amante de los filósofos en general. Desprecia el hecho de que muchos hayan tomado la filosofía aristotélica y hayan aprendido a llamar a las distintas Commonwealths tiranías (como lo fue Atenas en su momento). Al final de este apartado aparece una idea interesante (además de que la oscuridad no sólo introduce mentiras, sino que destruye verdades), que parece aparecer a raíz de los descubrimientos de Galileo. Afirma que incluso habiendo verdades demostrables, aquellos que están en la oscuridad condenarán a los iluminados que intenten enseñárselas, gracias a las doctrinas de la Iglesia. La razón que estos necios dan es que va en contra de la verdadera religión, sin embargo, si son verdades demostrables, ¿cómo pueden ir en contra de lo que Dios dice? Sin embargo, Hobbes no tiene problemas con la supresión de algunas verdades si es necesario, o sea, si tienden a desordenar el gobierno al dar pie a una rebelión. Si este fuese el caso opina que más vale que sean acalladas y que se castigue a sus predicadores, aunque estas medidas sólo podrán ser tomadas por el soberano. 4) Interviniendo y modificando las tradiciones y la historia se daña también a la luz. Hobbes se plantea quién se beneficia de estos engaños. Expone el caso de cicerón, el cual afirma que uno de los jueces más crueles de Roma era un gran hombre; al tener la costumbre de, en los casos penales, cuando el testimonio del testigo no era suficiente, le preguntaba a los acusadores, cui bono, o sea, que beneficios obtenían con el caso. Pues entre las presumisiones más obvias que uno puede ver son los beneficios. Hobbes concluye que de todo esto, los beneficiarios son la Iglesia y su jerarquía. Thomas Hobbes: Thomas Hobbes (1588-1679), filósofo y pensador político inglés, cuyas teorías mecanicistas y naturalistas provocaron desconfianza y polémica en círculos políticos y eclesiásticos. Nacido en Westport (ahora parte de Malmesbury), Wiltshire, el 5 de abril de 1588, Hobbes estudió en el Magdalen Hall de la Universidad de Oxford. En 1608 se convirtió en tutor de William Cavendish, más tarde conde de Devonshire; en los años siguientes realizó varios viajes a Francia e Italia acompañado por su alumno y, después, por el hijo de éste. En sus viajes, Hobbes se relacionó con diversos pensadores avanzados de su época, entre ellos Galileo, René Descartes y Pierre Gassendi. En 1637, estando en Inglaterra, Hobbes se interesó por la disputa constitucional entre el rey Carlos I y el Parlamento. Redactó entonces un pequeño tratado en defensa de las prerrogativas reales. Esta obra circuló en secreto en 1640 bajo el título Elementos del derecho natural y político (1650). Hobbes temía que el Parlamento decretara su arresto a causa de haber escrito el libro, y marchó a París, donde permaneció en el exilio voluntario durante 11 años. En 1642 terminó De Cive (Tratado del ciudadano), una exposición de su teoría sobre el gobierno. Desde 1646 hasta 1648 ejerció como profesor de matemáticas del príncipe de Gales, más tarde rey Carlos II, que también vivía exiliado en París. La obra más conocida de Hobbes, Leviatán (1651), constituye una exposición vigorosa de su doctrina de la soberanía. El trabajo fue interpretado por los seguidores del príncipe exiliado como una justificación del régimen de la Commonwealth instaurado en Inglaterra y despertó las sospechas de las autoridades francesas por su ataque implícito al Papado. Por temor a ser detenido, Hobbes regresó a Inglaterra. En 1660, cuando en Inglaterra se produjo la restauración monárquica y su antiguo alumno accedió al trono, Hobbes contó de nuevo con su favor. En 1666, sin embargo, la Cámara de los Comunes aprobó una relación que incluía el Leviatán entre los libros investigados a causa de sus supuestas tendencias ateas. La medida provocó que Hobbes quemara muchos de sus papeles y demorase la publicación de tres de sus obras: Behemoth: Historia de las causas de la guerra civil en Inglaterra; Diálogos entre un filósofo y un estudiante de Derecho consuetudinario inglés; y una extensa Historia eclesiástica. A los 84 años de edad, Hobbes escribió una autobiografía en verso latino; durante los tres años siguientes tradujo al inglés los versos de la Iliada y la Odisea de Homero. Murió el 4 de diciembre de 1679 en Hardwick Hall. La filosofía de Hobbes representa una reacción contra la libertad de conciencia de la Reforma que, según afirmaba, conducía a la anarquía. Supuestamente supuso la ruptura de la filosofía inglesa con el escolasticismo, y estableció las bases de la sociología científica moderna al tratar de aplicar a los seres humanos, como autores y materia de la sociedad, los principios de la ciencia física que gobiernan el mundo material. Hobbes elaboró su política y su ética desde una base naturalista: mantenía que las personas se temen unas a otras y por esta razón deben someterse a la supremacía absoluta del Estado tanto en cuestiones seculares como religiosas. Situación filosófico-social: En los albores de la edad moderna, el filósofo italiano Nicolás Maquiavelo expuso en su principal obra, El príncipe (1532), la teoría de que el gobernante no debe regir sus actos por normas morales o procedentes del derecho natural, sino que debe reconocer como única guía el bien del Estado. Por su parte, Jean Bodin propugnó que el Estado debe asumir la soberanía absoluta (summa potestas) sobre el pueblo. Contra el concepto de razón de Estado argüido por los anteriores fueron formuladas las teorías contractualísticas de Althusius (según el cual la soberanía descansa en el pueblo) y el iusnaturalismo de Hugo Grocio, que definió la injusticia como aquello que parece contrario a la comunidad de los seres sensitivos. Con Samuel von Pufendorf, quien aplicó al derecho el método deductivo de las ciencias matemáticas, adquirió valor el concepto de respeto recíproco. En su tratado más famoso, Leviatán (1651), Thomas Hobbes señaló formalmente el paso de la doctrina del derecho natural a la teoría del derecho como contrato social. Según este filósofo inglés, en la condición de estado de naturaleza todos los hombres son libres, y sin embargo viven en el perpetuo peligro de que acontezca una guerra de todos contra todos. Desde el momento en que la sumisión por contrato de un pueblo al dominio de un soberano abre una posibilidad de paz, no la verdad, sino el principio de autoridad (en tanto que garante de la paz) constituye el fundamento del derecho. Frente a Hobbes, John Locke subrayó los derechos naturales del individuo frente a la autoridad del Estado. Su apelación a la libertad, a la igualdad y a la defensa de la propiedad privada, así como la doctrina de la separación de poderes del Estado que Charles-Louis de Montesquieu expuso en El espíritu de las leyes (1748), ejercitaron un influjo determinante sobre los acontecimientos políticos que desembocaron en la Declaración de Independencia estadounidense (1776) y en la Declaración de los Derechos del hombre y del ciudadano (1789) francesa. En el mismo periodo, en relación con las reflexiones del escocés David Hume, el filósofo alemán Immanuel Kant alumbró una distinción más estricta entre la esfera ética y la esfera del derecho, haciendo una clara diferencia entre una ley que obliga sólo interiormente y otra que contempla las acciones externas del individuo. Análisis del Leviatán: Para poder entender el Leviatán, no hay que tener en cuenta sólo su contenido, (que se encuentra en las páginas anteriores) sino el contexto histórico, político y social de este autor. Thomas Hobbes era hijo de clérigo. Los pueblos ingleses han tenido en este sentido una evidente ventaja sobre los católicos, por que estos últimos no han recibido la cultura teológica renacentista no ha podido transmitirse en un medio familiar a la vez mundanal y ascético. Esta familiaridad de la religión les permitió, a diferencia de los demás, expandir su mente en muchas áreas; mientras que el resto seguía la fe a ciegas (literalmente, al estar en un idioma desconocido) y con una visión más ajena e impositora de ella. La cultura latina moderna es en gran parte obra de sacerdotes; la cultura alemana y anglosajona, obra de hijos de sacerdotes. Los hijos de los clérigos pertenecían por derecho propio al Establishement inglés en el siglo XVII, y Hobbes estuvo cinco años en Oxford estudiando literatura clásica y aprendiendo los modales y costumbres de las clases superiores. En 1608, es decir, a los veinte años, fue preceptor, y más tarde secretario del hijo del primer conde de Devonshire. Conoció en este empleo a los nobles e intelectuales de más importancia en Inglaterra y Europa, y durante los años más receptivos oyó y leyó sobre las materias más dispares. El germen de sus doctrinas está en la experiencia de estos primeros años. Experiencia que sobrellevó como un pesado fardo toda su vida y que se puede reducir a esto: el hombre es un animal esencialmente egoísta, y la fórmula primera y fundamental del egoísmo es la supervivencia. La naturaleza en su plenitud y complejidad tiende a sobrevivir. En el animal hombre, la tendencia a sobrevivir se llama egoísmo. La estancia de Hobbes en Europa está vinculada al miedo político, en particular; al miedo al poder, en general. La conexión que se puede descubrir entre su actitud vital y su pensamiento político descansa sobre todo en el miedo. Aunque es posible abstraer la noción de miedo, como Hobbes con tanta frecuencia hace, cada período cultural parece definido por una clase de miedo; miedo bíblico, miedo religioso, miedo moral, miedo político. En el siglo XVII predominó en Inglaterra, y en general en Europa, el miedo político. El Estado se había convertido en un instrumento de poder absoluto que absorbía los demás temores. Los castigos procedían del Estado, que asumía las funciones del poder máximo e incontrolado. A ojos de los súbditos inspiraba miedo; el miedo político, que es en intensidad el más embargante y limitador de los miedos posibles. Para quien vive el miedo político nada conserva su sitio ni cualidad. El mundo se transforma en ojos y cadenas; unos vigilan, otras atan. Es, al mismo tiempo, miedo mental, en cuanto nace de la previsión del futuro; miedo psíquico, en cuanto tememos ver aquí y ahora en la ira de quien posee el poder, y miedo moral, en cuanto hace que nos temamos a nosotros mismos, pues nuestra propia valoración está disminuida y manchada por la conciencia de que tenemos miedo. Ante el miedo político, miedo al poder instituido como Estado, el miedo religioso es un miedo menor en cuanto atañe menos a nuestra convivencia. Temer el castigo del cielo puede ser, en muchos casos, incluso consolador. Para el hombre común el miedo político se pierde en el quehacer cotidiano y no tiene la vivencia aislada de él salvo en contadas ocasiones, pero el hombre culto superior teme de continuo al Estado cuando el Estado es una amenaza permanente en función de un poder que está a su vez condicionado por el miedo. El problema fundamental para Hobbes, que vivió bajo el signo del miedo político, fue, por consiguiente, el de encontrar una fórmula que pusiese al poder del Estado, concretamente al Soberano, más allá de cualquier posible temor, pues un poder que no teme no engendra miedo, sino sumisión y respeto. Por otra parte, no incurre en la arbitrariedad, pues el odio, el mal, etc., son consecuencia del miedo al daño que podemos sufrir de otro. Una teoría que justificase un poder absoluto, que por ser absoluto en el orden político salvase del miedo, es una de las preocupaciones constantes de Hobbes. El miedo hobbesiano es muy concreto, es el miedo a la revolución, a «... return to the confusion of a desunite multitude»; pero la solución al problema debía encontrarla, pues así lo exigían las condiciones ideológicas de su tiempo, en un sistema completo del cual la política y la teoría del poder fuesen una parte. El raciocinio de Hobbes es sumamente claro en sus líneas esenciales, aunque algo hay que advertir, después lo advertiremos, sobre la claridad hobbesiana. La ley natural básica es la ley de la supervivencia: todo lo que tiene vida tiende a supervivir, es decir, a permanecer viviendo. El miedo a que se interrumpa la supervivencia es consecuencia de la condición humana, que hace que cada hombre tienda a supervivir a costa de los demás. Si, partiendo de estos supuestos, los hombres actúan sin condicionar sus impulsos naturales, se destruirán los unos a los otros y el miedo aumentará constantemente, pues el más fuerte abusará del débil, pero temerá siempre a otro más fuerte que él. La violencia es progresiva e imparable en la medida en que el miedo lo es también. Hay, pues, algo parecido a un círculo vicioso del que sólo se puede salir constituyendo un poder político absoluto que vaya contra la naturaleza para garantizar la supervivencia destruyendo el miedo. En su esencia, pues, el poder político es un artificio que contradice la naturaleza, aunque es imprescindible para que la especie viva en el orden y elimine la constante destrucción o guerra de todos contra todos. En el seno del gran artificio político, es decir, la institución que hace posible las demás instituciones, el Estado o Leviatán, nada que vaya contra el poder político es lícito. La libertad del ciudadano está determinada por los términos del acuerdo en virtud del cual nació el Estado. Como Hobbes dice: «liberty of subjects cansisteth in liberty from convenants». En este sentido la religión es un hecho político y no se pueden mantener las libertades; la lealtad política es preferente e indivisible. Nadie puede oponerse al Estado ni servir a otro señor: en este sentido el Estado es un monstruo que nunca está satisfecho, y devora a quien se le opone. Pero entiéndase bien que la cláusula «en este sentido» es restrictiva y quiere decir que toda actividad del súbdito que no ponga en peligro el acuerdo que hizo nacer al Estado es lícita, permisible y buena. En el capítulo XXXI del Leviatán, en el párrafo primero, Hobbes lo dice con su acostumbrada exactitud y concisión: «That the condition of mere nature, that is to say, of absolute liberty such as is theirs, that neither are sovereigns, nor subjects is anarchy, and the condition of war: that the precepts by which men are guided to avoid that condition, are de laws of nature: that a commonwealth, without sovereign power, is but a word without substance, and cannot stand: that subject owe to sovereigns, simple obedience in all things wherein their obedience is not repugnant to the laws of God, I have sufficiently proved, in that which I have already written». El problema consiste, por consiguiente, en determinar hasta qué limite las leyes de la naturaleza, que son las leyes de Dios, autorizan o desautorizan las órdenes de la República o Estado nacido del pacto o acuerdo entre los hombres. Pero Dios o naturaleza se muestran de diverso modo a los hombres, a saber, por razón, revelación o profecía: el medio más común y propio es la razón, es decir, la facultad de utilizar los nombres de mayor comprensión según las condiciones y significado de nuestro pensamiento. Siguiendo este criterio, el razonamiento dice que la única manera de que la naturaleza cumpla el principio de supervivencia, de acuerdo con el significado propio de las palabras más generales y las condiciones de nuestro pensamiento, es la formación del Estado; luego todo cuanto el Estado haga para garantizar nuestra supervivencia, según la razón, es propio de su absoluto poder. Desde este punto de vista, el poder del Estado es un poder razonable y divino. Pero el poder del Estado deja de ser natural, y, por consiguiente, divino, y, por consiguiente, razonable en dos casos: a) si en lugar de evitar el miedo lo produce y ocasiona la destrucción de la República o Estado; b) si traspone los límites de lo necesario y se constituye en un poder superfluo. Conviene tener presente que para Hobbes el miedo total, el terror, el terror pánico (panic terror), es el miedo que entrevé, pero no acaba de comprender su causa y objeto. Por otra parte, esta pasión se da en un conjunto o multitud de hombres. No es miedo personal; es miedo colectivo. El Estado tiene que cuidar de sus súbditos, no producir en ellos un terror pánico que retrotraería las cosas al estado de naturaleza, es decir, al estado previo al acuerdo o pacto y a la guerra de todos contra todos. Por otra parte, no tiene, por ejemplo, por qué entrar en la religión o culto privado, ni perseguir a nadie por sus creencias religiosas o políticas, siempre que no atenten a la seguridad del pacto garantizado por el Estado. Como el lector ve por el anterior breve resumen, es muy difícil asimilar a Hobbes a la tradición absolutista. Parece que este criterio nació de la historiogragía política romántica. Sin embargo, los seguidores más inmediatos, Spinoza y Locke, llegaron a conclusiones democráticas partiendo de fórmulas semejantes a las de Hobbes. Parece, ciertamente, que Hobbes buscaba el medio de fortalecer el poder político superando el miedo político, para lo cual imaginó un Estado en que el poder estuviese en manos del Soberano absolutamente, pero que se ejerciese democráticamente, es decir, con el consentimiento explícito de la mayoría. Críticos e historiadores han confundido la posesión absoluta del poder con el ejercicio absoluto del poder. En uno u otro contexto el valor de la expresión «absoluto» cambia. En el primer caso posee connotaciones metafísicas y quiere decir que no tiene superior en su orden; en el segundo posee connotaciones específicamente políticas y administrativas y quiere decir que impide, arbitrariamente, la participación de los ciudadanos en la formación y aplicación de las leyes. Esto último depende de la forma de gobernarse de cada República o Estado, pero lo primero es un atributo esencial de la soberanía admitido así desde Bodino, a quien Hobbes se limita en este caso a comentar. Pudiera citar muchos textos en ayuda de mi tesis, pero creo que el más significativo y aclarador es el párrafo 6 del capítulo XXVI, que se refiere a las «locas opiniones de algunos juristas relativas a la formación de las leyes». Es patente dice Hobbes, que todas las leyes, escritas y no escritas toman su autoridad y fuerza de la comunidad constituida por el pacto, es decir, del pueblo o de quien le representa («that is to say, from the will of the representantive»): si es una monarquía, un monarca; si es una democracia, una asamblea. Pero es absurdo pensar que quienes no son soberanos hagan la ley. Hacer las leyes es atributo específico del soberano. «Así, por ejemplo —dice—, que la ley común sólo puede controlarse por el Parlamento es verdad sólo cuando un Parlamento tiene el poder soberano y no puede reunirse o disolverse sino por su propia voluntad... Pero si no tiene tal derecho, quien controla la ley no es el Parlamento (Parliamentum), sino el rey en el Parlamento, rex in Parliamento.» Desde luego Hobbes defendía la monarquía absoluta y estaba convencido de que era la mejor forma de Gobierno, pero la monarquía absoluta no es una consecuencia de los principios lógicos del pacto político fundamental ni implica un ejercicio arbitrario y por completo personal del poder. De los principios lógicos del pacto se deriva cualquier forma de gobierno, y el proceso histórico del pensamiento político posterior demuestra que en la teoría hobbesiana del pacto estaba incoada la moderna teoría democrática. Por otra parte, quizás sea conveniente corregir la simplificación implícita en cualquier resumen de una teoría complicada. El pensamiento de Hobbes es siempre un poco ajeno. El lector piensa que queda algo detrás que no se dice, bien por temor, bien porque no se ha encontrado fórmula adecuada para decirlo. La pretensión de coherencia formal completa, es decir, construir un sistema poderoso y resistente, de Hobbes, cae principalmente por motivos psicológicos. Desde joven daba vueltas a los mismos temas, hasta el punto de repetirse con cambios muy ligeros en las diferentes obras y haber podido incluir una obra intelectual abundante en un solo libro, el Leviatán. Esta obsesión por muy pocos temas, enlazados entre sí inextricablemente, da una especial opacidad a su pensamiento, pues de un modo u otro todo lo que los demás han dicho quiere decirlo él de nuevo y a su modo. Es cierto que trató de casi todas las cosas que despertaban la curiosidad intelectual de su tiempo, pero pensando siempre desde estos temas fundamentales: el lenguaje, la sensibilidad, la guerra y el poder. En el conjunto de su obra hay una lógica formal que procede de un análisis semántico, una teoría del conocimiento que procede del análisis de la sensación, una teoría de la convivencia que nace del análisis de la guerra como condición primordial de la naturaleza gregaria del hombre y una teoría del poder político que nace de la necesidad de vivir sin miedo. Es más que probable que la gloria de la originalidad le viniera a Hobbes de Bacon. Pero el orgullo intelectual de Hobbes le impide testimoniar algo tan evidente como la dependencia estilística e intelectual con el autor del Novum Organon. Entre millones de diferencias les une algo irrompible, la natural y cultivada condición de rechazar los prejuicios. Ningún otro pensador de su tiempo, Spinoza incluido, conexionó como elementos básicos de un sistema sectores del conocimiento tan lejanos entre sí como el lenguaje y la guerra. Hobbes lo hace y rompe, pudiéramos decir, la dignidad metafísica de la abstracción. En el método hobbesiano hay una especie de igualdad en el tratamiento y atención respecto de las cosas, que no sólo corresponde a un criterio pragmático, sino a una clara aversión al mecanismo intelectual de la escolástica y una gran vitalidad que en el fondo le hacía enemigo de conceder nada sin haber puesto su sello primero. No deja al lector que induzca y complete; a Hobbes hay que leerle interpretándole. Esta peculiaridad mental, que es muy propia de la cultura británica, oscurece los sistemas, y el lector continental encuentra un escritor huidizo y de un modo u otro siempre un poco ajeno. Sin embargo, siempre que la inteligencia piensa desde los intereses más inmediatos, Hobbes tiene un interés moderno. Por último, advertiremos que esta antología no pretende otra cosa más que aproximar, al lector interesado por los temas y autores clásicos que aún tienen vigencia, a los textos directos de la obra de Hobbes en las partes más expresivas. Bibliografía: Hobbes, Thomas. Leviatán o la materia, la forma y el poder de un Estado eclesiástico y civil.. Hobbes, Thomas. Del ciudadano y Leviatán. Estudio preliminar y antología de Enrique Tierno Galván. Traducción de Enrique Tierno Galván y M. Sánchez Sarto. Madrid: Editorial Tecnos, 1987. “Thomas Hobbes” y “Contrato social” Biblioteca de Consulta Microsoft® Encarta® 2003 “Thomas Hobbes”, Enciclopedia Planeta. Enlaces externos * Leviathan (texto completo en inglés) Categoría:Literatura en inglés categoría:libros del siglo XVII ca:Leviathan de:Leviathan (Thomas Hobbes) en:Leviathan (book) it:Leviatano (Hobbes) ja:リヴァイアサン (書名) ko:리바이어선 pl:Lewiatan (książka) pt:Leviatã (livro) sr:Левијатан (спис)